Acceptance
by xCH3MIC4LZx
Summary: Sakura does reflecting while with her friends on the new Konoha couple.


It was morning in Konoha when he returned. A shinobi who was slated for assignation, a wanted boy. He was not quite a man yet at this time. Only a mere 16 years old, and already too far over his head. He had been missing for years, always lurking in the shadows. But another boy never gave up on him. He kept his promise. The one he called 'the promise of a lifetime.' He ended up bringing the wanted male home. We were all surprised when they limped into the village.

Naruto and Sasuke. My boys were finally home. I had cried as I hugged them to me. I was surprised when I felt their arms around me as well. Team 7 was together again at last. Kakashi had showed up too, tears in his eyes. We were a family, reunited.

I remember Sasuke's apology that night when we all sat together. His head was hung low, and his voice was cracked and broken. It was nothing but a whisper. We all heard it. I also remember Naruto tenderly walking over to the shattered boy in front of us. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's slim waist, and held him as he began to cry. It was silent, only a few choking sobs.

This was the first clue I had.

All my friends were skeptical of Sasuke for the longest time. They wanted nothing to do with him. Sasuke didn't seem to mind. He had to do a lot of work around the village, and was under a strict watch. No one really trusted him except Naruto. Naruto would always offer to take Sasuke out, so he wasn't cooped up inside his large property. Rumors started pretty fast afterwards. Naruto would stay with Sasuke to 'keep him company.' We would all joke with Naruto about it. He wouldn't reply, or answer.

This was my second clue.

Then the day that happened to change my life more than others who knew them. They day they decided to confirm rumors and tell us about them. My boys were together, as boyfriends. I remember laughing, because I thought it was a joke. The stern look on their faces told me it was so. Naruto had looked almost angry at me.

I remember being confused. I was suppose to marry one of these boys one day. They weren't suppose to get together. It was suppose to be Hinata and Naruto, me and Sasuke. I watched Hinata's heart fall to the ground. But she supported Naruto, was the first to speak of all of us.

"Congratulations, Naruto!" She said with a very convincing smile. Kiba surprised me the most.

"God damn, about time Naruto! I thought you'd never ask him!" Kiba was laughing and gave him a side hug and a fist pound. The guys seemed to all know about Naruto's crush on Sasuke.

All I wanted to know was…

Why hadn't Naruto confided in me?

I congratulated them. I finally pulled Naruto aside and asked him.

I remember what he told me.

"Sakura, I knew you still liked Sasuke. I even told the guys I felt bad about taking him from you. I didn't want to tell you, because we were finally becoming friends. You finally didn't hate me. You were like a sister to me, and I didn't want to ruin it. But when Sasuke came home… He told me how he felt. It kinda went from there. I was scared Sakura. I'm so so sorry."

He looked so genuinely sorry, and guilty. There was no way I would have shun him for something like this. Not when he looked so happy by Sasuke's side. I gave him a hug and replied,

"Naruto, you idiot. You said it yourself. I'm your sister, and I'll love you no matter what. What hurt was being the last to know. I'm happy for you, Naruto."

I felt his hug tighten and he whispered a Thank You into my ear. I could only smile. It was then I accepted that if my boys were happy together, then that was how it had to be. It took a long time mind you. Years even.

But they were my boys. I had to protect them, love them and be there. Just like they've always been for me. I overcame it.

Now, here I am, a women now. 20 years old, sitting in this bar with my life long friends. At this table were Ino, who is my best friend again, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Lee, and of course, Sasuke and Naruto. We were finally all back from missions, and just hanging out.

Laughing, smiling, and hell, having a few drinks here and there. Naruto has his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. I've never seen Sasuke smile so much before. I couldn't help but smile at them. They really did belong with each other. Naruto looks at me, his eyes bright and smiles.

'Thank you.' They say. I hear his whisper in this loud pub. I nod at him, smiling back. He kisses Sasuke's cheek, and Sasuke blushes.

"Aw, Sasuke you should be use to that by now!" Kiba said, loudly. Sasuke just chuckled and shook his head. Shikamaru took Temari's hand, and she smiled. Neji had Tenten, and Hinata had Kiba. Everyone except Ino and I had a lover. Odd enough, I looked at her. Maybe some experimenting for us later? I chuckled. Id have to get her crazy drunk.

For now, I was happy to have my family here. My boys, and all of our friends, alive and well.

Together and happy.

I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
